


Chilopodophobia

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fear of Centipedes, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Asahi is a gentle giant, afraid of many things. Apparently one of them is centipedes.





	Chilopodophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly to help me calm down over a real life encounter with a centipede. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm fine with spiders, millipedes, worms and all kinds of "worse" bugs but centipedes? Gets me screaming bloody murder all the time.

Waking up to someone screaming bloody murder is one hell of an alarm clock.

The gentle giant, it would seem, is deathly afraid of something in the apartment. Noya immediately springs out of bed and into action. What could it be? A burglar? A murderer?!

No. It’s a common house centipede that probably crawled out of the drain. Asahi is screaming loud enough to wake up the entire floor and the ones above and below it over a centipede.

To be fair, there are plenty of centipedes that are venomous that early humans had to deal with so evolving to fear them isn’t a bad idea… at the time. Now that humans have migrated out of the areas where centipedes could actually harm them it’s causing quite the ruckus for no reason.

Sighing, Noya grabs a tissue and leaps up to the wall that the centipede is on. 

He missed. The centipede is fast and skitters away before he’s even halfway to the wall. Somehow Asahi can scream even louder, seeing as even his perfect boyfriend couldn’t dispose of it. Now they have no idea where it is. The horror that you can’t see is much more terrifying than the one you can’t.

No matter. Noya has to calm Asahi down before the police become involved in a suspected homicide. He opens his arms wide.

“Hey, c’mere you. It’s just a centipede. It can’t hurt you.”

Nodding, Asahi manages to contain his screams and reduce them to whimpers in Noya’s arms.

“I know they’re fast and look gross but really they’re harmless. They even eat nastier bugs like flies. That guy was probably just wanting to help with other pests.”

Still whimpering, Asahi nods again. Rationally he knows all this but well… a phobia IS defined as an irrational fear of something.

“I’m gonna squeeze you. Ready?”

This time he’s able to make a little sound of agreement. Noya had researched that deep pressure often helps calm people down. He learned this from when his cousin was diagnosed with autism and he wanted to know how he could help. While he isn’t the greatest in academics, he has good crafting skills so he was able to make a weighted blanket for his cousin to use.

Who knew that knowledge would come in handy for his gentle giant of a boyfriend, too?

Eventually Asahi is calm enough to stop whimpering. His breathing evens out and all is back to normal. Aside from a small bit of dread of not knowing when and where the centipede will appear.

“Don’t worry. If you see it again, tell me. I’ll grab it and kill it, just for you.”

“Thanks… Sorry I’m such a wimp.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way, silly!”

Noya laughs and gives a friendly slap on the back. Wherever that menace is, its days are numbered for scaring his boyfriend like that.


End file.
